House Of Horror
by mari-hook
Summary: Back in the wild 60's , a small town girl catches Damon Salvatore's attention . He gets drawn in and finds there is more to it than what he had thought . He decides not to let it keep him from getting what he wants , ending up with an unexpected partner in crime ... ; a lot of OC , rating might change ; PREVIOUSLY BEATING HEARTS .
1. Chapter 1: Invitations

**AN: **_**Damon won't really be the focus on this chapter; since this has a lot of OCs, I wanted you guys to be able to understand them a bit more – especially Angela (you will understand why soon enough). Don't worry about it, though, next chapter will be focusing on Damon and his intentions. You will also notice Damon's car is a black convertible here – since the car we see on the show is from '67, in '64 he owned a different car, of course. Anyway, tell me what you think and keep in mind that English is not my native language.**_

**Chapter One**

_**Invitations**_

As the bell rang, all of the students stormed out of the classroom except one. She kept sitting in her chair, slowly putting away her books. She glanced at the window, her gaze caught by the people outside. Everyone appeared quite happy with the fact that it was Friday: they all seemed eager to get away from school; not her though. They would all hang out at the diner, the park or by the lake; she would stay at home, alone, on her birthday, wondering if her dad and brother would come back anytime soon.

Oh, how she wished she could be like them; happy and ignorant. How good must it feel to live life with no worries, only teenage like concerns…

"Hey." The voice broke her line of thought, bringing her back to reality. As she glared at the young man standing by the door, a shy grin flourished on her lips. "Do you intend to go home, or will you just stay there until Monday?"

"I was considering that, actually."

"Well, that's not going to happen." The smile on his face made her smile. How could he be like that all the time? Can anyone really smile that much? It seemed like she had never seen him with a straight face. "Come on, now."

As she approached him, the boy smiled once more, taking her backpack. "You know I can carry that myself, right?"

"Shush you." She nudged his ribs at the sound of his words, making him whine in fake pain. She laughed freely, as if there were no worries in the world. "Oh, and she laughs for the first time in a week. Homerun!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, pouting a bit. "Don't be a dick, Shane." As they stepped outside, a red haired girl ran up to them. With shiny dark eyes and a beautiful smile on her face, she hugged both of her friends.

"Angela, I heard your dad and Liam are out of town. What about your kid brother?"

"Yes, they are, Ashleigh." Angela rolled her eyes at the excitement on her friend's face. "Nicholas is spending the weekend with our cousin."

"You know what that means, right?" Ashleigh glared at Shane as he exhibited the same excitement expression as she did. When they spoke, their voices were completely coordinated.

"SLEEPOVER!"

"I'll bring the ice cream." The red head said, jumping in anticipation. It had been a long time since the three of them had had a sleepover in Angela's house. "But I'll only join you after dinner, so you'll have to wait for me if you want some nice chocolate chip ice cream…"

By this time, they were already in the parking lot, both Shane and Angela with narrowed eyebrows at what Ashleigh had just said.

"What are you doing that is more important than your two best friends?" Shane asked dramatically, with a hand on his heart as if the rejection was just too much to handle with.

"Him." Ashleigh smiled while sending a look to a young man in a black convertible, which was parked under an oak tree. The shadows didn't allow them to see his face very well. He looked mysterious in his black shirt and sunglasses and his dark hair looked ever so silky.

"I'm offended. How is that guy any hotter than me?"

Ashleigh burst into laughter as Angela tried to conceal an amusement grin.

"Oh, Shane, darling, we both know that even if I wanted, I'm not the one you would like to be with." Said that, she glimpsed at Angela, winking at her. The second one immediately looked down in order to conceal her red cheeks.

Ashleigh made her way to the convertible, kissing her date, while Shane and Angela watched them drive away.

It was precisely seventeen minutes past ten o'clock and still no sign of Ashleigh. Angela glanced at the phone once more. Where the hell was she?

"Maybe her date is going better than we thought."

Once again, Angela's eyes turned to Shane's easy expression, wondering how he could be so careless and young with everything that went on in the dark. Oh yes, he knew nothing about that. Just as if her prayers had been answered, the phone rang. She ran and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Angela." The female voice was very familiar to her, although its usual sweetness was covered with a lack of emotions.

"Ashleigh! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just so tired. I came home. I'm sorry."

Angela listened as Ashleigh spoke slowly, yet with no hesitation, as if she had been instructed to say those words and those words only. She was usually so full of life.

"You don't sound okay. You sound dead, Ash."

The redhead let a lifeless laugh escape her lips, making Angela even more suspicious. "I'm dying of exhaustion, that's it."

Still apprehensive, Angela tried to push her worries aside. "You owe us a gallon of ice cream, just saying."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ashleigh?" Angela breathed in carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." With that, she hung up. Angela put the phone down and stood in silence, trying not to worry, while Shane messed with her vinyl records in her bedroom. She shook her head and made her way to him. Before she could even step inside the bedroom, the telephone rang once more. Smiling in victory, she turned back to the hallway.

"Changed your mind already?"

"Hello, Angela." For the girl's disappointment, it was not Ashleigh on the other side; instead, she heard a male voice, mysterious and rough and it sounded scarcely familiar.

"Who is this?"

"I saw you today, when you were leaving school. You look so much like your mother. Such a pretty little thing, she was." The man held a laugh when he heard nothing but Angela's heavy breathing.

Finally, she gathered the strength to speak. She tried to sound brave and strong once she spoke, trying to control herself. "What do you want?"

"It's your birthday, tomorrow, isn't it?" He paused, waiting for her answer, but her silence seemed to be enough. "Maybe I will stop by and give you a present."

"You can't come in."

"Well, my darling, we both know there are a lot of ways to get you to invite me in." His chuckle made her shiver, gripping the phone until her knuckles turned white. "Tell me, Angela… Have you taken your vervain today?"

Once he hung up, Angela was left with the beeping sound of a terminated call. She felt her chest tighten as the conversation set in her brain. He was back and, this time, her father wasn't around to keep her safe. She had to face him alone.

Somehow, Angela slept through the night. Maybe it was the vervain tea she drank before going to bed, or simply having Shane by her side to give her a false sense of security, but she actually slept. While the sun brought light to that autumn day, Angela felt safe, full of energy; but once the sun started to set on the horizon, her worries crept on the back of her mind.

Angela Collett looked out of the window while she set the table. The full moon made its way into the center of the sky, acquiring a yellowish color as it rose. Angela couldn't help but feeling scared. Suddenly, the bell rang, breaking Angela's line of thoughts as she made her way to the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Angela was suddenly tackled by a red haired girl, trapped in a tight hug that left her breathless. "I brought ice cream."

"Thank you. It would be good if you didn't suffocate me tonight." She managed to blurt out as Ashleigh seemed to hug her even tighter. Finally, she was set free and what she saw behind Ashleigh made her cock an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" She whispered as she looked down on the man outside her door. His hair was as dark as his clothing, making his cerulean eyes even more piercing. He just stood there eyeing her in an extremely compelling way.

"Oh. Right. Angela, this is Damon Salvatore. Damon, this is Angela Collett."

"Hello, nice to meet you." The man extended his arm out to her, waiting for her to shake his hand. Angela narrowed her eyes at Damon, trying to assess the situation. Ashleigh had brought her new boyfriend to her birthday dinner. She didn't know what to think of it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. It's your birthday and I'm a complete stranger. I will just be going, then. Happy Birthday, anyway."

Once Damon turned his back on the girls, Ashleigh punched Angela's arm, throwing her one of _those _looks. "Wait." She had spit it out before she could even think and Damon looked at her with a hopeless look on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude."

Angela waited for Damon to step on the porch before she spoke again. "It's nice to meet you too, Damon, please come in."

Damon nodded and stepped inside the Collett family house, while Ashleigh disappeared into the kitchen with the ice cream. He looked around and politely commented on how beautiful Angela's home was, making her smile in return. He watched her as she made her way to the rotary dial telephone, observing the way the girl's dark curls reached the middle of her back and appreciating how her dress showed off her curves perfectly. From the back, she looked like… He shrugged the thought away, suddenly feeling triumphant; new thoughts filled his mind instantly.

He had been invited in.


	2. Chapter 2: No Light

**AN: So , here it is . I hope this chapter is better than the first one . Anyway , please review , I would enjoy it very much to read your thoughts on this !**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**No Light**_

His eyes were on Angela for most of the dinner, watching her as she spoke. He analyzed her expression to the smallest detail and what he found was… interesting. Behind her polite smile or her gentle laugh, Damon Salvatore found a secret; a shadow that sometimes crossed her honey-like eyes.

"So…" As they all finished dessert, the blondish boy – Shawn, Shane, something like that – was the first to speak. "Off to the bonfire party now?"

Angela almost dropped the pile of dishes she was holding. Her eyes widened as she mumbled "Wha-what party? No one told me there was a party." The girl looked terrified; what did she have to fear in a simple party?

"If we had told you, you would have locked yourself in and there would be no way to get you out." Ashleigh flashed her best friend a grin and leaned towards her with pleasing eyes.

"I won't go." The brunette tried to leave the room, but the blond boy got a grip of her arm.

"The good thing is that we are already here so we can just drag you there." A maleficent smile appeared on his lips as he pulled her closer.

"Shane… don't you dare." His smile broadened at her words and, with a sarcastic chuckle, the boy threw her over his shoulder, holding her legs with both arms. A shriek escaped the girl's lips as she found herself being treated like a sack of potatoes. Her tiny fists furiously attacked his back, but he kept walking to the front door. "Put me down. Shane Alexander, LET ME GO."

"No."

"You go, Shane!" Ashleigh raised her fist in victory, following her friend out of the house, immediately shadowed by Damon; the black haired man frowned – he had gotten himself into such a _normal _group! Angela finally stopped kicking and screaming, sighing in defeat.

"Let me at least change my clothing."

"Don't Shane. She's just gonna lock herself in the bedroom." Angela flashed an angry look and mouthed a nice _I hate you_ to her friend.

Shane put the girl down and kept holding on to her waist until the angry look left her quite appealing face. "Fine." Pouting, Angela got into the car and closed the door behind her furiously, facing the sky. Her expression was quickly replaced with one of fear as she gazed upon the stars. Curiously, Damon followed her gaze, finding nothing but a blood red moon.

With rock music blasting from a car, a bunch of teenagers gathered near the lake, surrounded by nothing but trees. There was smoke and most of it didn't come from normal cigarettes; it was loud and crowded and Damon had a privileged view of it all. By the bonfire were a few couples making out or just enjoying the fire's warmth in a October night, a crowd gathered around the strip poker table and another at the food and liquor one – gladly, Damon had found himself an untouched bottle of bourbon in the middle of all those cheap drinks. Drinking right from the bottle, the Salvatore man looked upon the grounds, finding a couple of sleeping drunks on the previously empty picnic tables and some dancing drunks near the origin of the music. He had to admit: despite of having no taste at all when it came to drinking, those kids knew how to throw a party. There were also plenty of attractive young women, which made that small town a great place. Damon's eyes searched for his current toy – his so called girlfriend – finding her in the middle of the strip poker crowd, in her bra, with a bunch of guys staring at her like wolves. He sighed; she was a lot of fun, but she was getting quite predictable and, right now, Damon wanted surprise above all. His gaze searched for Angela immediately, finding her sitting on the wooden hold alone, with her legs hanging and almost touching the still water.

He jumped out of the tree branch where he had been so far and made his way to her. Looking at her from behind, he couldn't help but see Katherine. There was a part inside him that actually expected to find Katherine, but as soon as the wood creaked under his feet, he saw her face. It wasn't Katherine. Of course not: _she was dead_. Nonetheless, Damon kept walking towards her and a mocking smile appeared on his face. "Do you think this old piece of crap can hold us both?"

"If it doesn't, I'm blaming you." An equally mocking smile rushed through her face as he sat down beside her and stole one of the s'mores she had on a paper plate.

"Fair enough." He waggled the bourbon bottle in front of her and she gladly took a sip, chuckling afterwards. "What's so funny?"

"I was right. You are the bourbon type of guy. Shane owes me five dollars."

"I'm glad my liquor preferences handed you five dollars." They both kept quiet for a moment, until Damon spoke again. "Why aren't you with the crowd?"

"I don't like people."

"Oh really?"

"_Most_ people."

When she looked to the half empty bourbon bottle with focused eyes, she almost chucked on the liquid. "Did you drink all of this? Can you explain me why aren't you vomiting your guts out or passing out on the floor?"

"Allow me to I tell you, miss, that I have quite the tolerance when it comes to alcohol."

"Allow me to I tell you, sir, that you have a drinking problem." Damon narrowed his eyes at her and took the bottle out of her hands.

"Where's Ash?"

"Last time I saw her she had lost her shirt playing strip poker."

"And you don't mind that?" He looked at her and saw nothing but curiosity in her eyes.

"Why would I mind it? It is her life, you know? She can do whatever she wants with it."

The wood creaked again and both of them faced the new arrival: Shane was just standing there, looking at Angela with glowing eyes. He had obviously been drinking.

"I'm gonna go before this safety hazard drowns us all." Said that, Damon left, taking the bourbon with him and drinking the rest of it in a couple of gulps. Damn, he needed a proper drink. Part of him wanted to stay behind and eavesdrop but the other part just didn't care and was dying for a drink; he followed that side of him. He always did.

Pulling a half stripped Ashleigh aside, Damon whispered a quick "I need you now" to her ears. She followed without a word, her hand in his, her eyes in his back. Once they were out of everyone's sight, the pale man trapped Ashleigh between him and a tree. His lips crashed into hers, her hands immediately making their way to his hair and neck as their mouths intertwined, moving at a hurried pace. As soon as her tongue began to trace the inside of his mouth, Damon pulled back, kissing and nibbling her skin towards her neck. He quickly untied the scarf she had around her neck and, when his lips met the dry coppery taste, he stopped.

Ashleigh felt his violent breath against her skin and quickly knew what awaited her. "Damon. Please don't." Her pleadings only made him tighten the grip he had on her; to the sound of her sobs, the man covered her mouth with his hand. As she tried to escape his iron strong grip, Damon raised his head, looking at her scared expression. The black veins disfigured his usually heavenly face. He was no angel, though, and Ashleigh knew it. His eyes were bloodshot red and Ashleigh's filled with tears. He insisted his evil expression on her, enjoying the fear plastered on her face. She was sure of it now. She had previously searched his bright blue gaze for light, but no more.

Damon Salvatore was the devil himself and we all know there is no light in the devil's eyes.


End file.
